


Burns On Your Fingertips

by nobodyfuckingcares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, destiel poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyfuckingcares/pseuds/nobodyfuckingcares
Summary: A poem inspired by Supernatural's (not-yet-canon) ship Destiel.Can be read from Castiel's  or  from Dean's point of view.





	

 

 

As you gaze into the depths

Of a soul so bright,

You fear;

What if I'm not made to handle the light?

So you promise yourself

You won't fall in,

And you reason

That nothing could come out of it anyway.

So you just linger there,

On the edge of your existence,

Staring at the burns on your fingertips

Because, once again,

You stood too close to the fire.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, yeah, this is just little something that came to my mind some time ago and I had decided to share it with you guys.  
> Hopefully I'm not gonna regret it, aye?
> 
> Remember to comment, and don't hold back the critics, every opinion is valued an appreciated.


End file.
